


a starved dog’s logic about bones

by waitfortheclick



Category: The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Anxiety, Competency, Death, Fear, First Kiss, Gen, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Pripyat, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfortheclick/pseuds/waitfortheclick
Summary: I just let them take him --- Cougar, Issue #27, p. 4That kinda responsibility, I dunno...- Jensen, Issue #29, p. 21





	a starved dog’s logic about bones

Jensen feels sick. God, he feels sick. Come on, Pooch, stay alive, man. Jesus. He knew he should have put a tracking device on that fucker. This sucks. This sucks, Pripyat sucks, Max sucks.

He still can't believe --

Fuck, man, he's good. He knows he's good. Didn't know he was that good. Thank God his hands ain't shaking. His skeleton's gonna rattle its way right out of his skin, though. Heart, meet esophagus.

OK. Strap in, suit up, brain on. Dial that shit up to eleven. He thinks: I'll find you, motherfucker. Ol' buddy, ol' pal. You can't hide from me.

"Cougar, man, we gotta go, we gotta go, what the fuck are you staring at?" What the fuck is Cougar doing, grabbing his face with those big, rough paws. Looking at him like he had back on that lifeboat in the open water with the fucking sinking ships and plutonium and goddamn sharks. 

Like disbelief, like gratitude. Like desperation.

What's he doing getting all up in his face and smushing their lips together. The muscles in Cougar's mouth are bow string tense. He's awkward, like it's been a while. He presses hard with the pads of his fingers into Jensen's skin and against bone like he's bracing himself. His upper lip slots between his and the lower trembles wetly against his chin.

What the fuck is Cougar doing, kissing him? Kissing him in front of God, everybody, the tiltrotor, this irradiated city. All these fucking nuclear ghosts. Nothing between them but fabric and millions of miles of silence.

What the fuck is he doing, kissing back?

"Thank you," Cougar doesn't let him go. "That was amazing. You're amazing. Thank you."

"Men! Get the fuck with the program!" Clay. Cougar releases him, leaving stinging little marks where his nails dug in. Runs to join the rest of the team.

"Damn it, Cougar," Jensen rubs at his cheek. "The fuck you got against my heterosexuality?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the comic and spend a lot of time thinking about how in the movie Cougar makes the shot that kills Roque and Jensen forgets his gun but in the comic, Jensen makes the shot. About how Jensen is really, really good at what he does, and how Cougar's heart was two sizes too big. About how Cougar maybe must have felt about Jensen being really, really good at what he does when Pooch was on the line. This is unbeta-ed because I just wanted to write it and post it real quick.


End file.
